Away From Home
by Darthnachoz
Summary: A self insert of myself into sacred stones. Flames will be used to heat my food please review. Rated M for future chapters I will be getting very descriptive with injuries and language,no lemons, but there may be adult topics later ON HIATUS Hit a massive mental block and fighting with old issu
1. 0: Wait wtf?

AN- Hi all, this is a Fire Emblem: Sacred Stones self-insert. I'm new to writing in general but love to write. I'm going to attempt to avoid marty stu. I'm asking this now so that I know ahead of time, but would you want my OC to go with Ephraim or Eirika when the split occurs? Let me know! I have a poll set up on my profile page-AN

"I'm tired, just let me sleep," my mind is beyond foggy and I can't keep my eyes open. My parents are yelling that I can't go to sleep. My body says otherwise. I drift back to sleep.

My dreams are muddy, generally consisting of what happened over the last few days. It plays like a sequence of still images. The dreams end with the sound of screeching tires and shattering glass.

I wake up and there are four things that I immediately realize. My clothes are very itchy, I've got a headache, I'm in the middle of a small forest, and….. why the hell is there a man sitting next to me with a sword pointed at my throat?

The man starts asking me questions, "Who are you? Why were you unconscious in the middle of the path?" The bastard doesn't even give me time to answer before asking another question.

As he asks me questions I realize he is wearing some form of medieval armor.

"My name is John, I have no clue why I was in the middle of the path, and can someone get me some water? My throat hurts," I snap at the guy, realizing less than a second later that it isn't a good idea to act like a violent person when there is a sword at my throat.

The man looks up as a woman walks into the clearing. She has blue hair and is also wearing some form of armor. I also notice that she is armed, although, to be honest, a rapier isn't exactly a great weapon for extended combat. The rapier does fit the elegant vibe I get from her, though.

Red-head that was questioning me mutters something that sounds suspiciously like dammit, almost as if he didn't want her to be aware that I was being questioned.

"Seth, what has he done to deserve being threatened?" She sounds pissed.

Red moves his blade away from me but still keeps glaring at me as I slowly sit up and smack the side of my head. The name Seth sounded familiar but I'm not sure why. As I examine him in an attempt to place his face I notice that he is bleeding from a stomach wound. He hasn't bandaged it very well and it is still bleeding a little, making me wonder why he still looks healthy.

"My lady, I was attempting to make sure he is not a spy for Grado-" Seth attempts to explain, but I can tell from the tone of voice he uses that he barely kept from snapping at her.

"He is unarmed! How could he possibly be a threat?" The woman interrupts him, looking incredulous at the notion I could possibly be a threat.

I take it upon myself to stop the argument before it starts. "Lady, your bodyguard, or whatever he is to you, is just trying to help. Also, you don't need a weapon to throttle someone, or to break their neck," I addressed the woman, attempting to give this Seth guy a break. I look at Seth, who's mouth is hanging open, and decide to risk a question, "So, is she just naïve or what?"

This time the woman gives me a look that could probably peel paint, that is, if she didn't have a face like a porcelain doll. Seth looks like he is trying to keep from smirking, then turns serious again and asks me: "So you really don't recognize her?"

I glance at him, wondering why I should recognize her, before answering "I don't even know where I am, and just regained consciousness less than five minutes ago, so no, she doesn't seem familiar,"

"For your information, we are in forest near the Renais-Frelia border," The woman announces using the tone of voice most people use when they are attempting to talk to someone dumb

What stops me from telling her I'm not an idiot is a realization that hits me like a hammer.

Grado, Frelia, Renais, Seth, woman with blue hair and a rapier. I sit there thinking about my situation.

As I sit there thinking, Eirika sits down next to me and begins cleaning blood off the rapier, only making me wonder how long ago she killed the brigands that ambush them after running from that psychopath, Valter.

I come to two logical conclusions: One, I've either flown the chicken coop, or I'm on Magvel at the time Sacred Stones takes place. Two If I'm insane I should have fun with my insanity. I look at Seth and ask: "Hey, do you mind if I travel with you until we reach a town of some sort?"

Eirika apparently decided she was going to answer my question. "Of course you can travel with us. We can't just leave you in the middle of nowhere without a weapon! That would make us no better than the brigands,"

Seth looks like he is going to argue, but apparently decides against it, then says, "Eirika, can you go refill my water skin?" She takes it and walks off into the tree line.

"I don't like this." Seth is giving me a look that says 'put a toe out of line and I'll chop it off'.

"I'm going to make a few predictions, if they come true, will you keep an open mind when I tell you where I come from?" Seth gives me a funny look before nodding, obviously curious as to what is going on in my head. He asks me the obvious question.

"Why not just tell me now?" I look at him and laugh, " Because if I told you now you'll think that I'm crazy,"

Seth blinks then asks me about the predictions and why they matter. I look at him and explain, "All will become clear very quickly once we reach Frelia, now for the predictions, We'll get to the border and some troops from Grado will have captured a castle. Eirika will want to chase them out, about halfway through the resulting battle Franz will show up with a Frelian knight named Gilliam and they will assist with clearing the enemy troops. Once the castle is recaptured you and Eirika will enter the castle and find that they were using the princess Tana as a hostage. When you reach the capital Frelia's king will tell you that the king of Renais has been killed. He will claim that he can't afford to spare troops but will send Gilliam, a Pegasus knight named Vanessa and a stave-user named Moulder with you, as well as assigning a supply convoy to you. We'll talk about my past once we leave the capital, okay?"

Seth stares at me for a few moments and then replies "Why are you making up such idiotic lies? Do you really expect me to believe this crap?"

"What would I have to gain from-" I find myself interrupted by a loud scream from the direction Eirika headed in.

Seth and I both reached our feet at the same time, he stood there looking at me before drawing his blade and running for the tree line. I roll my eyes before sprinting over to his horse and grabbing a spear from the saddlebags. I have never used a spear before but figure at least I can stab at whatever made Eirika scream. I sprint after Seth, but by the time I reach him and Eirika I can barely breath.

It appears that Valter has a major obsession with Eirika, considering she Is on the ground unconscious.

As Seth and Valter are fighting I jog over to Eirika. I crouch and check for a pulse, then pick her up and sling her over my shoulder. As I do this I realize that it isn't a good idea to try to carry someone who is both wearing armor and a deadweight. She weighs enough that It causes my legs to give out and we both hit the ground. As I fall I smack the side of my head on a tree root.


	2. 1 First Fight OUCH

AN- Izanagi, I never said I would be going with a spear, It just would happen to be the only other weapon Seth and Eirika would have with them at the moment.

I've already got an equipment set planned and it won't fit with any canon classes. It does have similarities to the hero class though.

I am also currently replaying the game as I write this story, in an attempt to not miss important details. –AN

I hear someone humming quietly, I decide to lay there and relax for a little while. When I open my eyes, I'm surprised to find that the person humming was none other than princess Eirika. Seth isn't in the room so I decide to ask Eirika where he is.

Eirika jumps, obviously unaware that I had woken up, before explaining "Seth went to go find some food, we didn't bring enough for three people," I nod and take a closer look at her, I must have looked surprised at the cast she had on her leg, for she spoke up, "When Valter attacked me, he broke my leg so I couldn't run,"

I nodded and laid back down, I was curious as to why Valter showed his ugly mug. When the reason hit me, I immediately felt very guilty. The only reason Valter caught up was because Eirika stopped to make sure I was okay. Now that I think about it, I need a weapon so that next time were attacked I can do more than run the other direction.

I decide to ask Eirika whether or not there are any nearby.

"Weapons? The only ones we have are Seth's sword, his lance, my rapier, and the hatchet in the corner over there. Why do you want a weapon anyway?" She was giving me a suspicious look, almost as if she was worried I was gonna attack her.

I explained my line of thought, than I got up and grabbed the hatchet. I sat back on the bed I had woken up on and began to examine it. It looked like it needed sharpened, and the handle was a little too short for comfort, but it would work for now.

I heard some noise from outside, but Eirika didn't seem to have heard it. As I opened my mouth to ask her about the noise, the door blew open. Eirika drew the rapier and stood up, grabbing her makeshift crutch with her free hand. I stood as well, knowing that Seth wouldn't have knocked the door off the hinges.

Three men walked in. Their leader looked like a standard soldier, with a spear and a buckler shield.

"You are hereby ordered to provide food and entertainment-" he smirked and glanced at Eirika as he said this,"- on the authority of king Vigarde, If you should refuse you will be severely punished!" One of the other men, A myrmidon, walked up to Eirika and demanded she hand over her rapier, While the third guy, a fighter, walked over to me and requested the hatchet I was holding.

Apparently Eirika and I had similar trains of thought, because as I swung the hatchet at my opponent's head, she displayed an unusual amount of speed, spitting the myrmidon through the neck before he could react.

I wasn't quite so lucky, my opponent managed to block my swing with his axe, before counterattacking with what looked like a golf swing. Because I jumped back, he didn't get a solid hit on me, although he did manage to catch the edge of my hip. I screamed in pain, as I fell toward the floor. I retained enough coherence to kick his knee as I fell. There was a crack, and he fell as well. I rolled over onto him and buried the hatchet in his throat. I then threw up, as my face was covered in blood and small bits of tissue when I pulled the hatchet out of his throat. _This is disgusting_, I thought as I looked at Eirika and saw the soldier was managing to hold his own. When I attempted to get up, the pain in my hip intensified so much that my vision went black for a second. "Oh fuck this, I'm dragging my ass over there!" I growled as I began to crawl over to their fight.

By the time I got over there it was obvious that Eirika was tiring. I swung the hatchet into the back of the guys ankle, cutting his Achilles tendon and causing him to fall sideways. As he fell, Eirika stabbed him through the eye slit of his helmet.

"Thanks for your help John, I…." As I looked at her I saw the color drain from her face. _Why is she so pale?_ I asked myself before glancing down at my hip. _That is not just a nick_, I thought as I realized why It didn't hurt anymore.

My head feels funny, I wonder why? I find myself very sleepy, and can't stay awake.


End file.
